


Nefelibata

by HikariMinami



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: (subst.) pessoa que vive nas nuvens; nome dado aos sonhadores quixotescos, que aparentam ser de outro mundo, mas são inteligentes





	Nefelibata

Leo deparou-se com tal estranho vocábulo enquanto folheava um dicionário (procurava o significado de uma outra palavra, a qual esqueceu assim que avistou essa outra) e foi impossível não relacioná-la ao Retainer. 

_Nefelibata_. Odin com certeza era um. 

O jovem de origem desconhecida era... excêntrico, no mínimo. Dizia ser um aliado das trevas, de poder incontrolável — algo digno de histórias épicas. E, bem, era tão poderoso quanto os protagonistas dessas epopéias. 

Talvez Odin fosse também um pouco esquisito e até mesmo infantil, entretanto Leo não lhe tirava o mérito por causa disso. O Mago Negro era poderoso, astuto e experiente em batalhas. Não era à toa, afinal, que o príncipe o reconhecera como seu Retainer, ainda que o processo de aceitação tivesse sido lento e gradual. 

— Milorde? — Odin chamou-lhe, da entrada da biblioteca. — O Conselho de Guerra já está para começar. 

Leo rumou ao mago, agradecendo o aviso, e seguiram juntos ao salão da reunião. 

— Achei uma palavra que bem o descreve, Odin. — Leo comentou, um sorriso de canto adornando-lhe o rosto. 

— E qual seria? — Odin interessou-se.

— Nefelibata. 

O Retainer arqueou uma sobrancelha. Seu vasto vocabulário não compreendia aquele termo, ainda que aparentasse ser uma palavra diferenciada e, consequentemente, de seu interesse. O que significaria?

A expressão que fizera foi o suficiente para que recebesse uma resposta do príncipe. 

— Se está tão interessado, procure depois.

O que significava que teria de vasculhar a imensa biblioteca em busca do dicionário de alguma língua desconhecida, para então procurar nele o verbete. Um pouco complicado, talvez. Mas a curiosidade era proporcionalmente grande. 

Odin encontrou-se em um conflito interno, e Leo parecia se divertir com isso. 

— Ou posso responder-lhe como recompensa caso cumpra mais uma de minhas missões. — o príncipe sorriu, desafiador. 

— Ora, assim torna-se difícil recusar, milorde. — e lá estava a pose usual de Odin, a mão esquerda esticada na direção de Leo. — Mas já deixo avisado que o mais difícil dos seus desafios não chega aos pés do que Odin Dark é capaz de superar. Afinal, por minhas veias corre o sangue dos...

— Está muito confiante para o meu gosto. — o príncipe cortou-o. Já estavam na frente da sala do Conselho, por isso encerrou a conversa. — Mais tarde passo os detalhes da missão. 

Odin assentiu com um sorriso — como uma criança que acabava de receber um presente. Como um nefelibata prestes a adentrar um novo sonho. 

E o Príncipe não percebeu que parecia igualmente se divertir com a situação.


End file.
